


Forgive And Forget

by Redfoo357



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 17:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13932030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redfoo357/pseuds/Redfoo357
Summary: Colmae. Yeah. Fight me on this. Also there is lewd.





	Forgive And Forget

**Author's Note:**

> One of the first NITW fics I posted to ff.

Mae Borowski is an average cat who lives in Possum Springs, a town located in deep hollow county, that lives a stable and perfectly normal life. If you call having your period blood on your seat in junior high stain someone else’s pants and have them be sent home, then having possibly the single worst prom incident in the history of Deep Hollow County, having an awkward encounter at college and then throwing up all over yourself, and then dropping out of said college for reasons noone but Mae Borowski and a select few others know about, living a perfectly normal and average life. This cat right here could sleep through the apocalypse, given if it could happen. But it didn’t, she just slept past people’s work shifts most of the time. But today, she felt like waking up at just 12:30PM today, instead of 2:00PM. Mae Borowski had this routine of waking up, blinking twice, stretching, reaching over to put her shoes on, getting out of bed, checking her messages, and then heading downstairs to take on the day. And that she did, but she never really did check the time. Today she felt like Bea could use a visit, so that’s exactly what she did, jumping from a mailbox, to a powerline, to a building, to another street, running up some church steps, jumping on a street lamp, then another powerline, then jump down to the front door of “The Ol’ Pickaxe.”. With the familiar ring of the bell as Mae entered the door, Beatrice Santello flinched her crocodile head towards the door after a while of working out some arithmetic in her head. Probably had something to do with bills or a shipment. The blue-scaled reptile gave a look at Mae, having not expected a visit that had been an hour earlier than usual, and piped up -   
“Mae? What’s up? You seem to be up earlier than usual.” She said, in a sarcastically shocked fashion. She was good at playing those kinds of things off. Mae, in response, said -  
“What do you mean?”  
“Mae. It’s 12:45. You usually stop by at like, three.”   
The cat gave a look, and scanned the room for a clock. Yep. Bea’s right.  
“So? We can’t hang out right now?”  
“Maeday, my shift doesn’t end for another four hours or so.”  
“So? You skip out on work alot!”  
“Mae. I know you. You can go find something to do.”   
Mae sighed. She gave a defeated look, and left the store without continuing. Gregg and Angus had already moved away to Bright Harbor, so she was out of options on who or where to drop by. Maybe some food would help. Food always helped Mae Borowski. Well, most of the time. Sometimes. Fuck it; it never helped. But she was gonna make her way over to The Clik Clack diner anyways. 

Another bell rang as she opened the door to this one, and she glanced around for a good seat she could nab as she walked in. But something caught her eye - Something of pink color. It was a waitress, wearing a brightly pink colored apron. But once she moved away and let the being sitting at the booth she was serving come into view, she lost her breath for a brief second - It was Cole. It was effing Cole. She felt obligated to leave the building, and she would have, Had it not been she accidentally made eye contact and now the two were in a staring contest but blinking was allowed, so just.. Paused for a while. Cole felt as though he should apologize for the nothingness that he did, and he was off school for an event they did that went wrong and everything had to be quarantined for a few months, maybe even a year or so. Hesitantly, shakily, nervous as all hell, Cole raised a hand - And waved. He never thought any of this through! He didn’t expect Mae to be at the Clik Clack today! They have crappy food! It’s nothing like Taco Buck here! Oh no, oh no..   
Mae waved back, in the same slow, awkward manner. They both felt like they owed and apology, but they both had no idea how to execute it. Mae would go sit down with him, and totally forget this encounter every happened, but she couldn’t. And Cole had taken probably the best seat in the house - A booth, right by a window but it’s not the sun directly shining in your eye, a well-preserved booth that no annoying family ever touches, and right there-ish from the door the waiter comes out of to serve food so you always know when the food is for you. God, dammit. She needed a drink for this. She needed alot of drinks for this. But maybe being drunk would /not/ help. “Screw it. Screw all of it.” She thought to herself, making her way forward. Cole and Mae both knew that the cat was about to sit infront of him. And she did. Very nervously. Oh, god, what the hell was she going to say… Oh, no, oh, why. Um. Um..

“... Sorry.”  
She heard the magic word, and almost gave a sigh of relief, before she realized it wasn’t her voice that said it. It was Cole’s. Cole’s sweet, slightly southern, very calm, oddly shaky voice.   
“... Sorry about the uh.. The prom thing. A-And the thing at that bonfire. I-I must have really f-fucked something up. I’m sorry, Mae. P-P-Please let that.. Just be the past. Hah..”   
… There was a long, brief silence. The urge to bitch was very, very intense.  
“... H-Hey Cole..” she muttered. What the hell?! Hey cole?!?! Is that the best you can do?!?! She thought to herself, giving an awkward smile. She was /not/ going to throw up. She felt like it, though. Alot.  
“Hey, Mae. Long time no see. How have.. Uh.. Things been? Great? Great. Just - Just great.”  
In Cole’s perspective, everything was not great. It was fucking awful. He had no place to stay since his dorm was shut off for the time being, his parents already rented the place out to somebody else, and the last hotel was fifty miles away. He did stay at Mae’s house alot when they were dating, though. Both of them sleeping in the crawlspace together, sleeping bags ready, telling stories and holding hands. It was.. Hahhh. But now’s not the time to reflect on that. Never is. That’s all.. Changed. Kinda. Alot.   
Back to Mae.  
“W-W-What brings you to Possum Springs, Cole-Lio?” 

“Haha. Funny story, actually - So the chemistry club decided it’d be great to try and mix random things together to try and make a new element or something, and they ended up mixing two things they shouldn’t have together, and set off a freaking bomb or something - In the freaking bathroom that connected the main building and the dorms, too - So nobody is allowed in or out of the dormitory, and the campus is gonna be closed for some time, and we’re encouraged to continue our studies on their site using our student login. None of the teachers are gonna be posting their courses there, they’re taking so much advantage of this. And, needless to say, those chem students either died or got expelled. Poor guys, honestly. Heard one of em’ had to snap somebody’s neck and escape the police for three years just to study chem there. Hah.. Hmph. Sounds alot like that one drug dealer I heard about while this was going down - Had to clean the guy up in hazmat suits n’ shit. Man..” 

“Wow, Cole. Uh.. That’s a little much, don’t you think?” 

“Oh, Sorry Mae. I get a little talkative.. It’s just been so long, Haha. Y-You know.. You left before I got the chance to really apologize to you. I-I thought I had totally fucked something up, and that.. Ugh, I dunno. I just don’t. But- But do you.. Hate me, Mae? I could.. I’ll let you leave, if you hate me. I never stopped you from leaving in the first place.”

“... Cole. Cole, no. I don’t.. Atleast I don’t think so.. I just.. I just don’t know. Everything’s flooding back to me now, and I.. I just.. Uh..”   
The pink raccoon-type paid lots of attention to Mae’s sputtering of words, until it just got too.. How you say, plain uncomfortable. He stopped Mae in her word tracks, just to say -  
“Mae Borowski, I’ve been thinking.. Maybe, come putting all of that behind us, we could just.. Start again. Try and be friends. Atleast. Haha.. Um.” 

There was a brief pause. A long, brief pause. The waitress had dropped by and put Cole’s food infront of him. A salad with everything that shouldn’t be on a salad on it, and a small pizza. It was like a tiny circle. He offered Mae a slice, and she couldn’t help but take it. Silently. Both of them felt like they could make up. Maybe try and date again. It was working really well until that fateful night at prom. Really, really well.   
“... Cole?”  
“Yes, Mae?”  
“.. Let’s start over. I feel like we’d both..”  
She stopped there, half because she was getting flustered and starting to blush, the other half because she felt a familiar paw run across her cheek. Cole, within all that pink, also flushed a little red.  
“... Mae?”  
He whispered, leaning a little.  
“... You have very beautiful eyes.. I don’t.. I never did understand why you took the time to get up and say they were the stuff of nightmares. I’d honestly love to dream about those.. And.. And that twitchy ear was always adorable to me.. And.. My gosh, you’re the perfect amount of round - Too skinny isn’t my type, but.. You’re not too overweight either. Hah.. M-Mae, you.. You know I was heartbroken when you said we should see other people, right? I.. I never left my room for days. Not even for longest night. I just sat and watched old science livestreams.. And cried. Cried alot. My own parents avoided me, I was sobbing and crying so much - I.. It was..” 

“... Cole? Cole, please-”   
“Yes, Mae?”  
She scooted out of one side of the booth and onto the other, sitting right next to Cole now. She leaned in, and gave a gentle nuzzle to her old lover.   
“... Cole, I’m so-s-sor-s-s-s..”  
“... You’re forgiven.”  
…   
Mae Borowski broke down in the most comfortable seat in the Clik Clack.   
She clang onto Cole like it was for dear life, the embrace being held for such an obscurely long time. The pink-color furred Raccoon couldn’t help but.. Just hold her back. Maybe an hour passed, and all the staff had cleaned out their table, and Cole gave thank-you waves to them. Finally, Mae returned to a stable state, and said -  
“... Hey.. Hey, Cole..? You.. You said your dorm got like burned down.. I.. I.. Y-You can stay at my place for a while. Oh, my god I’m such a.. Ugh. I throw up on you twice.. Hate your guts for likeyears.. And suddenly I’m here in the Clik Clack inviting you to my house. N-Ngh..”

“... Hey.. Let’s get outta here..”

\----------

It’s three O’ clock now, and Beatrice Santello was expecting a certain cat to bust through the door at any second, but nope. That certain cat was back home, with Cole, holding him close. Just.. Laying there, on the bed, ontop of him. She could lay like this forever. Cole was so soft.. And gentle.. What the hell..   
“... Mae?”  
He mumbled, brushing across her cheek.  
“Yeah..?”  
“... Remember that kiss at prom I really fucked up..?”  
“... I wish I didn’t.”  
“... Want to.. Try it again..?”  
A blush ran across the two’s faces. Cole’s face was redder than usual, and Mae’s was a really hot pink. Saying no would be a crime, but saying yes could fuck something up. What if she did it like she did last time? What if she bites him again? What if-  
-...  
Her thoughts were rudely interrupted with a sudden lack of air and a sudden stock of warmth. She felt a paw run across the back of her head, and something that had locked with her lips was doing that. Her eyes were shut, and she felt.. Off into space now. She.. She couldn’t /not/ enjoy this.. It.. She..   
… Found herself.. Slowly wrapping her arms around Cole’s collar, twisting it a little..   
Meanwhile, the one her took her breath away below her was quickly taking the dominant position in the makeout session. Sliding in his tongue a little, but not too much. Making sure to avoid those sharp teeth~   
Mae learned to not bite down now. The two of them.. Was it getting hot in here? They started sweating a little..   
.. After a litte, Cole couldn’t breath, and he seperated the two from the lover’s embrace of a kiss. They panted in almost perfect unison, and Mae couldn’t help but lift up Cole’s collar a bit. And by that, she took his freakin’ shirt off. Hah.. Such.. Soft.. Fur..~   
Cole, flushing a darker red at this, responded with returning the favor. He lifted up Mae’s shirt aswell, also taking it off, to reveal a somehow cuter version of Mae Borowski~ 

“Ah.. Ah.. W-What are we.. D-Doing..?”   
Asked Mae, in a shaky, nervous voice. 

“Something.. Something we should’ve done.. Ever since.. Prom..~”   
Cole muttered back, reaching around and wrapping his arms around Mae’s waist. Gripping her jeans a moment, and then letting go, as if to signal at something. 

“... Cole..~”  
“Mae..~”  
They both muttered, in nervous voices, as Mae and Cole semi-awkwardly changed positions. Now Cole was staring down at Mae, still gently rubbing at her cheek, while Mae shivered a little, despite being a little hot.   
“... Do.. Do you want to do this..?”  
Cole had to ask. He was too nice not to.   
“... Cole, I.. I’ve never.. Done this before.. I..”  
“... Neither have I..”  
“... But.. But let’s just.. Ah..” 

Mae was the first to do the initial “let’s-just-take-off-our-pants-and-fuck-now” seductive stripping. It took around ten minutes for the nervous couple to finally sit around eachother, naked, nervous… Cole just laid ontop of mae a second, taking in her softness, and Mae taking in Cole’s.   
“... Should.. Here.. Give me a second..” Cole mumbled, reaching for his pants, taking out his wallet, and taking out a plastic wrap. Just guess from there.

“Oh.. Oh right.. Haha..”  
“There.. Now.. Now we can.. O-Oh man, I..”  
He shut his eyes, breathing in the sweat, the love, and the mutual need for a second. They both seemed ready, both mentally, and.. All the way down there. 

“... Cole.. I’m.. I can wait..”  
“N-No, I.. I’m just getting ready.. I’m.. I’m scared I’ll eff our first times up.. I’ll never be able to.. Live with that…”

After some convincing, Cole took a deep breath, and placed his oddly fleshy part against Mae’s soft, wet, tight part.. Not exactly pushing in just yet.. He rubbed that around a little, before repositioning to where his tip was right there from being pushed into Mae. Both of their breathing was heavy. Hot.   
“... I love you, Mae..”  
Cole mumbled, before gently pushing his tip into Mae’s tight, warm inside walls. The initial moans followed, of course -  
“A-Ahh~!”  
“Hah..~ Oh, M-Mae..~” 

Cole, indeed, wasted time before continuing. He wanted to savor this moment for as long as possible. The moment the two of them had lost their.. Uh, innocence, to eachother. His instincts were very convincing as to otherwise, though, and he gently gave little pushes.. Getting in farther.. Until his whole tip was inside of Mae at this point, and the warmth, the pleasure, and the intensity was so, so high. And it could only get better. Though, he did take a moment to lower himself a little, be a little bit closer to Mae. It was so difficult to keep himself from collapsing ontop of Mae, and squishing her a bit. His arms were shaking, he was sweating from top to bottom, and he was so nervous he could hardly speak. But.. It just felt so nice, and so /right/. Hmph..  
All the while, Mae was a panting, heavily breathing mess. This was probably the last thing she expected to happen today. But, here she was.. Having the time of her life.. Right here with the one she had loved, and still does a bit, so much..~   
“H-Hah~ Oh, m-m-my gosh Cole..~ You’re s-s-so..-”  
She was cutoff, once more, by a quick little lock on her lips, which was followed by a unison thrust from the other, causing the amount she was taking in to nearly triple. Both of them flushed crimson, and shut their eyes as tight as they could, with sweat and tears following. This was so nice. This was phenomenal… 

Cole was having a hard time keeping steady. He was visibly shaking, gripping the bed below for dear life, yet he touched Mae in all the right places, gently, carefully, and pleasurably. By God, one could even say it was like heaven. The euphoria, the heat.. Cole broke that sudden kiss he had engaged earlier, and was greeted with a sudden outburst of moans. Some his, some Mae’s.   
“O-Ohh~!! Ah-Ah-Ah- C-Cole~! Oh.. Oh yes..~”   
“N-Ngh..~! M-Mae.. You’re so tight! It’s.. It’s so.. O-Oh my gosh..~!” 

So there they were, breathing, panting, moaning, begging, and gently caressing eachother. Cole had about half of what he could offer inside of Mae right now, and he couldn’t be more euphoric. He didn’t know how close Mae was, and Mae didn’t know how close Cole was, so they just let that be a mystery as the pink raccoon slowly slid more of himself deeper inside the cat’s.. Well, pussy. With, of course, the tightness of her first time going in unison with all this. Needless to say, the two lovebirds weren’t virgins anymore..~ 

“C-Cole~?”  
Mae managed to get out, suddenly,  
“H-How close are you~? I..”   
And, with much hesitation, Cole answered -   
“Pretty.. Pretty close.. I’m.. I’m not going to.. Do it inside, though.. Too many risks.. O-Oh, man- This is.. Heavenly..~! Mae.. I-I don’t want this to end.. H-Hahh..~!”  
Oh, how sweet.. Cole, even in the position where he least needed to, he cared so dearly for Mae. But Mae, in response, managed to choke out -  
“C-Cole..~! I’m.. G-Gonna.. C-Cum, t-too..~! I’ve.. Never felt this.. Good before.. Please.. A-All the way in..~!! I n-need.. All you have..~!”   
She spat out, wrapping an arm around Cole’s chest area, gripping tightly. He couldn’t help but give in to both their desires - And give one hard, powerful thrust all the way in. Both Mae and Cole were sent into a euphoric frenzy, moaning so loudly and desirably it was hardly describable as anything other than a series of “Mmh, Ahh, N-Ngh”s. With their names added into the mix, of course. Both of them were so close, but it seems as though Mae was going to be the one to break first, with the way she was panting and holding her eyes shut, as if holding something back. She couldn’t, anymore, and almost screamed-   
“Cole..~! Cole..~!! I’m.. G-Going to.. I-I-I’m cumming..~!!!”  
And with that, gushes of white, sticky substance was flowing out of her, and she seemed to have tensed up a bit, before relaxing, and just letting it all go.. It felt amazing..~  
Cole, on the other hand, was holding as much as he could back while he moved his hips backwards and forwards, in thrusting motions, inwards and outwards of Mae. But, with Mae’s sudden announcement, he was reminded he was on the brink of releasing aswell. Halfway through Mae’s orgasm, he gave a loud grunt, and threw himself backwards a bit, revealing his tensed up erection coated in Mae’s juices, from pre to post. And with that, the tip of said decorated length, started to spurt white, milk-like ropes into the protective coating. So, there the two were, gazing at eachother’s finishes with satisfied looks. Mae had gotten it all over Cole’s lower fur tufts, though, and Cole’s was more controlled. Until, of course, Mae took the liberty of positioning herself to where Cole’s leaking cock was resting right ontop of her stomach, and gently renoved the coat that kept the warm, whiteness of Cole’s orgasm in one spot. This led to Mae getting a little bit on herself, and Cole laughing at how cute her face was while she was doing this. They both would really have to clean up after this..   
“Mae..~? Haha.. What- What did you think was going to..- N-Ngh - Happen? Hah.. Oh, my gosh, you’re so cute.. O-Oh, man.. I- I’ll clean the.. I’ll wash the sheets for you.. This was so much..”  
After they both finished up letting themselves go, they snapped back into eachother. Cole lifted Mae up a little, and almost collapsed ontop of her. He fell to the side, and the two were in a cuddling position, instead of a sex one, now. Cole stared deep into Mae’s eyes, admiring them for a while. She was such a cute mess right now.. This was all he could ever hope for.. Just, Mae.  
“.. I’m.. Never going to let you go, Mae.. I’m so, deeply, truly, from the bottom of my heart, sorry.. About whatever it is I did in order for you to leave.. I love you so much.. So much.. P-Please.. H-Haha.. T-The reason I’m.. Bringing this up now.. After all of that, is because.. I never formally asked..” 

“Will.. Will you be my girlfriend again, Mae Borowski..? It’s.. It’s okay to say no.. I can.. I understa-”  
This time, Cole was cut off. Mae was the one who initiated this kiss-of-silence method they had going on. She held that for a little, before releasing, and saying -  
“Cole.. Yes. I’d love to. You’re the sweetest, cutest, most forgiving guy I know.. Now.. Now I think I should go wash up.. Before this stains my fur to the point I can’t fix it.. N-Not, not saying that’s a bad thing, though..~ Haha.. Oh man..” 

\------  
It took great effort for the two to get out of bed and into the bathroom. On the way down stairs, both the sets of clothing that belonged to them at hand, Cole had suggested that they shower together to save hot water. And water in general. Mae, not being one to turn things down, had agreed, and they stepped into the room where the shower was located together. Cole placed their clothes in two separate piles near the sink, as Mae started up the water and waited for it to get to the desired temperature.   
“You like warm showers, right Cole?”  
“Mae, what do you think I am, insane? Of course warm showers are the kind of showers for me.”   
He said, in a happy manner.   
“.. But, since you’re here, I’m almost certain that, no matter how you set it, it’ll be a pretty hot shower..~”  
That was horrible.  
“... Yes, that was bad. My point is you’re hot. And I love you.”  
Awe~  
After some fiddling with knobs, the shower head started to release water, emitting noises that showers emit. Cole stepped in with Mae, and they both blushed a little - Guess it’d be a good thing to get all those hard to reach spots now..~   
“Mmh.. This is nice..”  
They both muttered under their breath, as the warm water hit against them. Of course, warm water didn’t help with the situation of their little stains, but that’s alright. Mae nabbed a washcloth that was resting atop of the shower curtains, and started to rub at the stain she had caused Cole first. After wetting it, of course. Right there on his sensitive area~.   
“Ohh, ah.. Careful, Mae.. That- That’s a sensitive spot.. Ah- Oh.. Okay.. Okay..~”  
He heaved a sigh, both relieved and satisfied, as he took that same cloth from Mae, spun her around a little, placed an arm around her, and cleaned it off. Letting her belly area get wet in the process. Gently, he started to clean that off, and Mae gave a little blush. How was he so good at this..?

After the two finished up cleaning off the important bits, and then the minor bits, and.. Well, after the two finished cleaning up, Mae stopped the water and stepped out, opened a cabinet located next to the shower, and pulled out a towel. She gave it to Cole, and then one for herself. Mae wrapped the towel around her waist, while Cole.. He used his to dry Mae off. He knew that the gesture was to dry himself off, but he couldn’t look at how wet Mae was and /not/. She was flattered, and held herself still to let Cole work his magic. In the process, she dropped her towel, exposing her naked self once more. Cole worked from top to bottom, making sure every bit of Mae was.. Ever so gently touched. After he was done, he gently placed the towel around Mae’s neck area, and gave, for probably the twentieth time today, a satisfied sigh. Mae was being treated like a queen at this point.. Well, she was. A bandit queen. Of the FT. Luccenne Mall.   
“So soft..~”  
Cole mumbled, as he picked up Mae’s other towel, and tied that around her waist for her. Oh, man..~


End file.
